Return of Cipher!
by Nightmaredragon12
Summary: Dipper and Mabel must once again face against Bill in this new story by me!
1. Chapter 1

The episode begins with Ford, and he's trying to get a bucket of water after the boat he and Stan are on catches on fire.

All of a sudden, Ford falls to the ground as blue fire surrounds him.

"Oh, no, Stanley, help!" Ford shouts panting as he begins to panic.

Unfortunately, for Ford, Stan doesn't come to help him, but then, Ford notices that the blue fire is in the shape of a triangle.

"A-X-O-L-O-T-L, my time has come to burn, I invoke the ancient power that I may return!" a familiar voice shouts starting Ford before he wakes up gasping in horror in his bed before he realizes that it was all just a dream.

"Hey, Poindexter, you alright?" Stan asks with concern as he walks into the room to check in on his brother.

"Yeah, I'm alright Stanley, I just had a nightmare, that's all," Ford replies sighing in relief as he glances at Stan.

"Alright, just making sure, we're about to land, I can't wait to return to Gravity Falls, and see the kids again," Stan says smiling as he looks at his brother Ford.

"Yeah, I can't wait either," Ford says, grinning as he agrees with Stan.

The two brothers land on the shore, and with that, they begin to make their way back to Gravity Falls.

* * *

Meanwhile, two random kids are running through the enchanted forest, when all of a sudden one of them falls after running into something.

"Ouch," one of the random kids say groaning in pain as their friend helps them up.

"You, alright?' the random kid's friend asks with concern as they look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the random kid replies sheepishly as they look at their friend.

"What did I run into though?" the random kid asks in confusion as he looks at his friend.

"You ran into that statue," the random kid's friend replies as they point to a statue.

The random kid looks towards where his friend is pointing, as he sees what looks to be a statue of Bill Cipher.

"Cool, take my picture with it," the kid says, smiling as they pose next to the statue.

Their friend nods, and with that, he uses his cell phone to take a picture of his friend next to the statue.

"That's a keeper," the random kid says, grinning as he looks at the picture.

The random kid and his friend walk away, and as they do, the statue begins to crack.

* * *

All of a sudden, the scene changes over to Dipper and Mabel, who are at the Mystery Shack.

"It's good to be back Mabel," Dipper says happily as he looks at Mabel.

"It sure is, let's go say, hi to Soos," Mabel suggests smirking as she looks at Dipper.

Dipper nods, agreeing with Mabel, and they're just about to go inside when Stan and Ford surprise them.

"Hey, you silly kids!" Stan says cheerfully as he rubs the kid's foreheads.

"Grunckle Stan, and Grunckle Ford," Mabel says, smiling as she hugs Stan and Ford along with Dipper.

"We missed you, kids," Ford says happily as he looks at Dipper and Mabel.

"We missed you too," Dipper says, grinning as he glimpses at them.

"Come on kids, let's head inside the Mystery Shack," Stan suggests smirking as he looks over at Dipper and Mabel.

Dipper and Mabel nod, agreeing with Stan, and with that, they all head inside the mystery shack together.

When they get inside, Dipper and Mabel go over to talk with Soos, while Ford decides to look around the Mystery Shack.

He heads up to the attic, and he smiles as he begins to think about all the fun he and his family are going to have this year.

However, as he's lost in thought, he suddenly notices that a giant eyeball is staring at him, and the eyeball has Bill Cipher's eyelashes.

"What the heck," Ford says in confusion as he stares at the eyeball.

"We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when," Bill Cipher's voice echoes as the eyeball stares at Ford.

Ford screams, and Dipper and Mabel run upstairs to check on him.

"Grunckle Ford, what's wrong?" Mabel asks with concern as she glimpses at Ford.

"There's giant eyeball!" Ford replies as he points to the giant eyeball, but when Dipper and Mabel look towards where he's pointing nothing is there.

"There's nothing there, Grunckle Ford," Dipper says in confusion as he looks at Ford.

"I swear there was a giant eyeball, and it had Bill's eyelashes," Ford says panicking as he looks at Dipper and Mabel.

"You alright, Grunckle Ford?" Mabel asks with concern as she stares at Grunckle Ford.

"Yeah, I just need some time to think," Ford replies as he walks out of the room.

"Dipper, I'm worried about Grunckle Ford," Mabel says worriedly as she glances at Dipper.

"Yeah, me too, let's follow him, and see if we can figure out what's going on with him," Dipper suggests as he looks at Mabel.

Mabel nods, agreeing with Dipper, and with that, they follow Ford without his knowledge to see if they can figure out what's going on with him.

* * *

The scene transitions over to Ford, who's stressing out about something, and he gets out a journal from underneath his coat.

He opens it up revealing that he's been recording constant dreams about Bill in it, and drawings of the dreams are next to the descriptions of them.

"First, I have these, constant dreams about Bill, and now I'm having hallucinations about him!" Ford shouts as he begins to stress out while he looks at the journal.

"It can't be just a coincidence, it has to mean something!" Ford shouts stressing out as he paces around the room.

"Grunckle Ford, are you alright?" Dipper asks as he enters the room with Mabel.

"How long have you, kids been there?" Ford asks as he lays his eyes upon Dipper and Mabel.

"Long enough to know that something is wrong," Mabel responds with concern as she glances at Ford.

"Kids everything is fine," Ford begins as he looks at Dipper and Mabel, but then, Ford begins to have another hallucination.

Dipper eyes turn yellow, and he gains Bill's pupils, and Dipper begins to speak in Bill's voice as he says, "Well, well, well, well, well, Stanford Pines, my old pal, did you miss me, admit it, you missed me," Dipper says in Bill's voice.

"Begone, demon!" Ford shouts as he throws holy water at Dipper.

"Grunckle Ford, what was that about?" Dipper asks as his eyes return to normal and he stares at Ford.

"Everything's fine kids, I promise," Ford responds as he walks away from Dipper and Mabel.

Once, Ford leaves, Dipper and Mabel notice that he left his journal behind, and they begin to read it.

"Oh, my, gosh, it looks like Grunckle Ford has been having a lot of dreams about Bill," Dipper says he looks at the journal with Mabel.

"Yeah, we need to get him to talk, about it, before it gets worse," Mabel suggests as she looks at Dipper.

Dipper nods, agreeing with her, and with that, they go after Ford.

The scene switches over to Ford, who's having more hallucinations as he runs around the Mystery Shack.

From Ford's point of view, he sees several eyeballs stare at him, and everyone he sees has yellow eyes and Bill Cipher's pupils.

"No, not again!" Ford shouts frantically as he runs away from the hallucinations.

"You will never get rid of me Stanford, no matter what you do, I'll always be watching you!" a familiar says coming from behind Ford.

Ford slowly turns around, and he sees that his brother Stan is wearing Bill Cipher's clothing.

"No, this can't be happening, you're not real!" Ford shouts as he looks at the hallucination of his brother.

"You're wrong six fingers, I am real, I will always be in the darkest parts of your mind!" Stan says in Bill's voice as he looks at Ford.

"Grunckle Ford, it's not real, you need to tell us what's going on," Dipper says as he walks over to Ford with Mabel.

"Alright, fine, ever since Weirdmageddon, I've been having dreams about Bill," Ford begins as he looks at Dipper and Mabel.

"We know, we read your journal," Dipper says as he hands Ford his journal.

"Of, course, you did, you, kids know nothing about privacy," Ford says as he rolls his eyes at Dipper and Mabel.

"Anyway, these dreams got worse and worse as they went on and on," Ford continues as he shows Dipper and Mabel the drawings inside the journal.

The first drawing shows a eyeball following Ford.

The next drawing, shows a black hand picking up Ford, and Ford is screaming as the hand picks him up.

The next drawing, after that shows Bill stalking Ford.

The next drawing, shows Bill puppeteering Ford, and so on, and so forth.

"Wow, you're right the dreams did get worse as they went on," Dipper says as he widens his eyes as he looks at Ford.

Ford, nods, and with that, he tells Dipper and Mabel about the recent dream he had.

"It gets worse though, I'm starting to have hallucinations about him again," Ford says panting as he looks at Dipper and Mabel.

"I haven't had hallucinations like this since," Ford begins, before Dipper cuts him off.

"Since you first encountered Bill?" Dipper asks as he looks at Ford.

Ford nods his head as he stares at Dipper.

"Grunckle Ford, do you think it's possible that your fear of Bill is what's causing this to happen?" Dipper as he looks at Ford.

Ford thinks for a moment or two, before he finally says, "Well, I suppose I have been worrying about Bill possibly returning, I mean what if he does?" Ford asks as he looks at Dipper and Mabel.

"So what if Bill returns, we have defeated him twice now," Dipper points our as he looks at Ford.

"Yeah, and if Bill does come back it's not like you will be facing him alone, we will fight him together as a family!" Mabel points out as she looks at Ford.

"You're right kids, family is there for each other, no matter what!" Ford says as he stands tall gaining courage.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore Bill, no matter what you throw at me, my family will always be there to protect me!" Ford shouts confidently as he looks at the hallucination of Bill.

The hallucination vanishes, and Stan asks Ford if he's alright.

"I'm fine, Stanley," Ford says, smiling as he hugs his brother.

"Thank, kids," Ford says, smiling as he looks at Dipper and Mabel.

"No, problem, Grunckle Ford," Mabel says, smiling as she looks at Ford.

The episode ends with all of them hugging each other as the screen fades to black.

What do you think? Would this be a good idea for a Gravity Falls episode?

Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions, and do you think all of the dreams and hallucinations are just a coincidence, or is there something more to them?

Anyway, let me know if you have any episode name ideas, and let me know what you think in a review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys run into a room ecstatic as they look at the picture of the Bill Cipher statute.

One of the boys has a peach skin tone, along with blond hair and hazel eyes.

He's wearing a light blue shirt, along with black jeans, and finally, he's wearing white tennis shoes on his feet.

The other boy has a coral skin tone, along with black shaggy hair and sparkling blue eyes.

He's wearing a white shirt along with blue shorts, and finally, he's wearing tennis shoes on his feet.

Anyway, the boys cheer with excitement as they look at the picture.

"Another weird thing to add to our collection!" One of the boys, shout excitedly as they place the picture on a bulletin board.

"That's the third weird thing we found this week," the other boy comments as he looks over the pictures they have on the bulletin board.

The pictures show odd things they've encountered in Gravity Falls, one of the pictures shows a gnome, another picture displays a two-headed deer.

Another picture presents a tall, slender man standing over the boys in the woods.

Another portrait exposes an alien humanoid-like creature, and finally, another portrait exhibits a strange entity with wings.

"What do you think it all means, Cody?" one of the boys asks pondering as he glimpses at his friend.

"I don't know, Zack, but it sure is interesting," Cody replies in response to his question.

"Yeah, but there was something about that statue that made me feel uneasy," Zack says, shivering as goosebumps appear on his arms.

"I know what you mean, it's like it was watching us," Cody states quivering as he glances around the room.

"Do you think we should go back and investigate?" Zack suggests, eagerly, awaiting an answer from Cody.

"I don't see why not, so sure, what could go wrong?" Cody answers grinning at Zack.

So, with that, Zack and Cody get their gear together, and they go to investigate the Bill Cipher statue.

When they arrive, they immediately get an uncomfortable sensation about the statue.

"I feel like that eye, is staring into my soul," Zack says, shaking with fear as he feels a chill go down his spine.

"Don't be silly Zack, it's just a statue right?" Cody questions, anxiously as he stares at the statue.

"Alright, I see what you mean, I feel like it's staring back at me," Cody says stuttering with uncertainty as he gazes at him.

"I'm beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea," Zack declares as he thinks about backing out.

However, Cody glares at him as he says, "Come on, you're not chicken, are you?" Cody asks teasing him.

Zack sighs, shaking his head, but then, he agrees to stay with Cody, and with that, they begin to step towards the Bill Cipher statue.

"Were those cracks there, before?" Cody asks fearfully as he notices the cracks on the statue.

"Let's just get out of here," Zack says begging Cody to let them leave, but Cody shakes his head no, and he closely inspects the statue.

"See, it's just a statue," Cody says assuring Zack that there's nothing to fear.

Zack sighs in relief when he realizes that Cody is right, but he is still getting a bad feeling about the statue.

"There's something off about it, though," Zack says as he senses that something bad is about to happen.

"Seriously, you're still paranoid?" Cody asks bitterly as he shoves Zack.

"Cody, please let's just go home and forget about this," Zack says pleading with Cody to no avail.

"That's it, I'm going to show you that nothing bad is going to happen," Cody says in anger as he approaches the statue.

"Cody, please don't," Zack says as he grabs Cody's arm trying to stop him, but Cody pushes Zack away from him.

"Look at me. I'm Zack, and I'm afraid of a statue," Cody says mocking Zack.

All of a sudden both of them hear what sounds like laughing coming from behind them.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant sight, it's been so long since I've had any entertainment," a monotone demonic voice announces coming from behind them.

"Um, Zack, please tell me that was you," Cody says shakily as panic rises in his voice.

"No, I thought it was you," Zack says jittery as he stares at Cody.

"Try looking behind you, geniuses," a voice says coming from behind them.

Zack and Cody turn around and their eyes widen in horror as they see that the statue's eye is looking directly at them.

"Did that statute just talk," Cody says in shock as he looks at the statue.

"It's funny how dumb you are," the Bill Cipher statue says chuckling at them.

"What are you, and why are you laughing at us?" Zack asks as he demands answers from the statue.

"Oh, you know I'm many things, I can take on many, forms, and I could be anyone or anything, I might even be you," the Bill Cipher statue replies snickering at them.

"As for why I'm laughing, it's because watching people argue about their stupid problems is hilarious," the Bill Cipher statue adds chuckling.

"What are you talking about, we don't have any problems," Cody says in confusion as he waits for the statue to respond.

"Oh, please, I've made many, deals in my lifetime, and I know your type so well, Cody," Bill says imitating Cody.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cody says on edge as he stares at Zack in fear.

"Sure you do, you pretend to act all high and mighty by taking your frustration out on others," Bill begins explaining this to Cody.

"However, on the inside you know exactly what you are," Bill adds trying to get Cody to break.

"You're just a sad little boy who cries alone because his parents never give him enough, attention," Bill continues as he finishes explaining this to Cody.

Immediately, Cody falls to the ground crying, and Zack tries to comfort him.

"How dare you talk to my friend, like that," Zack demands angrily.

"Oh please, he deserved it for treating you that way," Bill says chuckling as Cody cries in pain.

"Come on, Cody, let's get out of here," Zack says as he helps Cody get up from the ground.

"Aw, do you have to leave so soon, I was having fun," Bill says chuckling at them.

"You're messed up, dude," Zack says glaring at Bill.

"Sure, I am, what's your point?" Bill asks snickering.

Zack ignores Bill, and with that, he leaves with Cody.

"Oh, well, looks like I'm all alone again," Bill says chuckling to himself.

"No matter, though, soon I will be free from my stone prison, and then, the real fun can begin!" Bill says laughing evilly as his stone body continues to crack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zack comforts Cody as they get home, and he stares at Cody as he says, "Are you alright," Zack says with concern as he looks at Cody.

"How did he know, it's true, everything, he said was true!" Cody says sorrowfully as he wraps his arms around Zack.

"What do you mean," Zack says perplexity as he continues to comfort Cody.

"Its true, my parents are so busy that they don't give me enough, attention, how did he know?" Cody asks in frustration.

"I don't know, but what are we going to do?" Zack asks, wondering what they're going to do next.

"We have to tell someone, and I think I know who," Cody says as an idea comes into his head.

Zack nods, agreeing with Cody, and with that, they head towards the mystery shack.

* * *

The scene transitions over to Dipper and Mabel, who are in the attic unpacking their things, when Stan comes up, and he tells them that some kids are there to see them.

Dipper and Mabel go downstairs, and they see that Zack and Cody are waiting for them.

"Hello, I'm Zack and this is my friend Cody, and we've heard that you two solve mysteries, and we need your help," Zack says as he introduces himself to Dipper and Mabel.

"Alright, what's going on, we would like to help," Dipper says, smiling as he thinks about solving another mystery with Mabel.

"Well, Zack and I were running in the forest, but then, we ran into this statue, and it had one eye," Cody begins as he explains this to them.

"Wait, did you just say that the statue had one eye?" Dipper asks nervously as he looks at Mabel.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Zack asks in confusion as he looks at them.

Dipper and Mabel glance at each other in silence for a moment or two.

"Take us to the statue, now," Dipper says urgently as he looks at Zack and Cody.

Zack and Cody comply, and with that, they take them to the Bill Cipher statue.

"I can't believe it," Dipper says in disbelief as he stares at the statue.

"Hello, Shooting Star, and Pine Tree, long time, no see," Bill says his voice echoing from the statue.

"How is this possible, we erased you from existence," Dipper says as he groans in frustration.

"Still trying to be the hero, huh, Pinetree?" Bill asks chuckling at Dipper.

"If you think you're going to harm Mabel and I, you have another thing coming Bill, we can protect ourselves," Dipper says threatening Bill.

"Oh, I'm so scared, you say you can protect yourselves, but the question is who will protect him?" Bill asks teasing Dipper.

"What are you talking about, Bill?" Dipper asks demanding answers from Bill.

"I would tell you, but I'm afraid that it's time for me to go," Bill responds snikering.

All of a sudden, the statue starts crumbling rapidly, and the kids watch in horror as the statue breaks completely.

"Hahahahaha, I'm finally free," Bill cries out as he begins to manifest his body.

The kids watch in horror as Bill takes the form of a normal human being.

"This will have to do, for now," Bill says chuckling as he looks over his new body.

"We won't let you get away Bill," Dipper says getting ready for a fight.

"What excatly are you going to do, huh, I'm a man, and I'm taller than you," Bill says snikering as he picks up Dipper.

"Put me down," Dipper says as he struggles from Bill's grip.

"Whatever you say, Pinetree," Bill says chuckling as he releases Dipper.

"Are you going to use the memory gun on me, oh wait, you can't, because your sister destroyed it," Bill says smirking evilly.

"We might not be able to defeat you now, but we will find a way," Bill says threatening Bill.

"Uh, huh, sure you will, now if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to," Bill says as he walks away from them.

"What are we going to do, Dipper?" Mabel asks as she looks at him.

"I don't know, Mabel," Dipper says sighing as he looks at Mabel

"Can someone tell me, what just happened?" Cody asks in confusion as he looks at Dipper and Mabel.

"It's kind of a long story," Dipper responds nervously as he looks at them.

"We have time," Zack says suspiciously as he looks at them.

Dipper and Mabel look at each other in silence for a momemt or two.

So, with that, Dipper and Mabel begin to explain everything to them.

To be continued!


End file.
